


The Morning After

by Traycer



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traycer/pseuds/Traycer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah contemplates her fate as the world crumbles around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Morning sun shone through the lace curtains, sending a shaft of light across the floor. Sarah sat on the bed, staring at the little bits of dust that swirled through the rays, dancing and twirling into nothingness, while emptiness filled her completely. 

The dust clouds in the room reminded her of her fate. A fate she shared with the rest of the world. Nothing was going to stop those machines. She knew that now. Nothing that she or John or even Derek could ever do would change that. 

She turned her gaze to the window and stared at the orange glow in the distance. The war had begun and she could see their destiny written in the ashes that were swirling around the ruins in downtown LA.


End file.
